The Administrative Core is the functional infrastructure of the PSM-MCC Partnership that promotes cancer research, outreach, biobanking and training by providing oversight, organization and ongoing evaluation for the scientific and administrative aspects of the Partnership. Such oversight includes but is not limited to day-today administrative and financial oversight, coordination of activities, and logistical support and services. Administrative and coordinating activities will occur at both institutions, with continuous communications being one of the principal responsibilities of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will support all projects, cores and shared resources in the Developmental Core. The MCC Administrative Core will be led by Drs. Jack Pledger, Teresita Mufioz-Antonia, and Scott Antonia. The PSM Administrative Core will be led by Drs. Jaime Matta, Jose Torres-Ruiz, and idhaliz Flores. These investigators led the U56 PSM-MCC Partnership Administrative Core. It is important to point out that the MCC and PSM leaders, Drs. William Dalton and Joxel Garcia, are both regulariy apprised of developments within the Partnership. Furthermore, these two individuals are in direct communication with each other during faceto- face meetings at the annual retreats. Each Administrative Core will have one Partnership Program Manager who will report directly to tlie respective Principal investigators at each institution. The Program Managers will be responsible for scheduling and planning the internal meetings of investigators, internal advisors, and key project and shared-resources personnel. Additionally, the Program Managers will coordinate ail aspects of the visits of the members of the Program Steering Committee to the annual meeting.